Life is Troublesome
by Kasha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: After having a night with Naruto, Hinata is sent on a S-Rank mission to spy on Kusagakure no Sato. When she got there she realized that she was pregnant. 9 months later she had twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. She named them Minato Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze and Kushina Mito Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. These are their stories.


_**Naruto fanfic**_

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. He was thinking on how he had defeated Obito and Madara Uchiha. It was not easy, but he accomplished it. He had used a combination of **Shadow Clones** and **Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken** in what he called **Sage Art: Massive Rasen-Shuriken Mega Barrage** for he had to go Sage Mode and then access the Chakra of Kurama to do so. Kakashi and Gai thought he was capable of taking up the mantle of Hokage, but Tsunade wanted to do things properly and have him become Chuunin, then Jounin, then ANBU, and then finally have him become Hokage. Then he bumped into Hinata whom immediately blushed at seeing her crush in such close proximities. Naruto smiled at her and asked her out on a date in which she regretfully declined stating that she had a mission to do at the moment and wouldn't be back for a few days and that she would love to have the date then. Naruto simply smiled at her and said that it was fine and went to go train some more before Hinata grabbed his hand and DRAGGED him into a love hotel and there she showed him her love for him and they went at it 5 times and then she kissed him and got dressed and left. Naruto for his part was passed out because he was exhausted and hadn't felt this tired since he trained for 5 days straight without rest and that was with **Shadow Clones** training during those days and then dispelling all at once at the end of those 5 days putting him in the hospital from not only mental straining, but also exhaustion. However this was just from the exhaustion and he was nowhere near tired, but it was close enough for him to pass out on. A few hours later he comes to and smiles and walked out whilst paying the bill and went to his apartment that Tsunade felt the need to keep him in instead of letting him move into the Namikaze Mansion. A fact that he was quite pissed about, but knew that if he ever complained then he might not be able to make it to become Hokage.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata was walking down the path at a leisurely stroll being as if she went any faster then she would draw suspicion to herself when her mission was to spy on the Hidden Grass Village for however long is necessary or until they begin to launch an assault upon the Hidden Leaf Village in which case she is to head straight home and not stop until she got back to Konoha. She smiled in remembrance at what had occurred with Naruto not moments before hand. What she did not know was that Naruto's father was the 4th Hokage of Konoha and that his mother was the heir to an entire nation called Uzushiogakure no Sato, and that her great great grandmother was none other than Mito Senju, meaning that inside of Konoha he was in all seriousness, royalty. For that made him related to not just one Hokage, but 4 out of 5 of the Hokages with the 3rd seeing him as a grandson. When she arrived inside of The Hidden Grass Village she immediately went to the hospital and offered her services which they thankfully granted her and gave her a schedule and her uniform which looked far too skimpy for her tastes but she had no complaints. She sighed in exasperation because she had forgotten that the Hidden Grass Village was filled with nothing but men. So of course they were gonna take advantage of her body in some small way or a big way. She just hoped that it was the small way than the big way.

(small way means take a secret photo and pleasure themselves with it and the big way means that they would rape her)

She then began to heal patients left and right and when she went home she then began to read the scrolls she had to learn more about Medical Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. If she wanted any chance of impressing Naruto then she needed to become as strong as he possibly can she thought. It soon came the time when she found herself being so nauseous in the morning that she vomited and she could smell things quite clearly. Having some form of idea of what was going on she activated her **Byakugan** and looked in the area of her womb and saw that besides her chakra there was another meaning 1 of two things. 1 She had mysteriously become a Jinchuuriki which she seriously doubted or 2, she was pregnant. Knowing that it couldn't be the first she realized that she was indeed pregnant. It was at this time that she received a message via Toad Summons from Naruto.

'_I don__'__t want him to know about the child yet so I won__'__t tell him__'_ Hinata thought as she read what he had written.

Dear the beautiful and lovely Hinata,

I just wished to inform you that when Baa-chan tells Konoha about my heritage that the Council will try to put me into the Clan Restoration Act, but never fear, for you are the only woman for me. That is… unless you don't mind sharing In which case, I'm screwed. However since you will be gone for the announcement I feel that is only fair to tell you ahead of time.

My father was a man of extreme prowess having taught Kakashi Hatake before he became The Copy Cat Ninja. My father was taught by Ero-Sannin, Jiraiya of the Sannin, whom was taught by the 3rd Hokage, whom was taught by the 2nd Hokage, whom was taught by the 1st Hokage and his older brother. The name of my father is something that you must be aggravated that I haven't told you yet. His name is, Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Clan, otherwise known as both The Yellow Flash of Konoha and the 4th Hokage. Ironic thought isn't it? My own father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama inside of me. Well… it gets even more ironic here in a moment when I tell you about my mother. My mother was the previous Jinchuuriki for Kurama. She was known as The Red Death. She was the only own who could go toe to toe with my dad and that won his heart. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato and that they ruled over there. I next found out that her great-grandmother, my great-great-grandmother was none other than Mito Senju whom originated from the Uzumaki Clan and was also the very 1st Jinchuuriki for Kurama. This means that I am related to 4 of the 5 Hokages with the 3rd Hokage seeing me as a grandson. These reasons have given me courage to ask you a very important question when you get home. One that could change our lives forever.

Yours to do with as you please,

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze

Hinata having read this note could only dream of what the question was and instantly sent her reply being that she could wait to get back home and back into his arms again. She smiled for the 1st time since she got there and she went to sleep.

_**9 Months Later**_

Hinata was in a massive amount of pain. She was in labor and knew ahead of time that she was having a set of twins. She even had their names picked out. She was going to name them After Naruto's parents, Minato Naruto and Kushina Mito. She was even thinking about giving them their father's last name. after all, here she was known as Dr. Uzumaki. She smiled at the prospect because of the fact that since Kusa was a small Hidden Village that it didn't know anything about the Clans except for the Uchiha Clan and the Namikaze Clan. When they came up with the birth certificate they asked her who the father was and she said that she would have him do it when she saw him again. When they asked what she meant she said that she couldn't find him at the moment and that she was out to find him but ended up settling down in Kusa for a moment. They nodded in agreement, obviously believing the lie that she had woven.

_**Konoha**_

Naruto smiled as he thought about the now love of his life, Hinata Hyuuga. He told Tsunade about it and instantly had a marriage document drawn up and it was between him and Hinata. That way all she had to do was sign and they would be married. He even had rings specially made and with his inheritance having been announced everyone was treating him differently than they usually do. He had fan-girls and that was when he understood why Sasuke always ran from other girls. He smiled once more as he entered the office of Tsunade whom had something to tell him.

"Baa-chan! Why did you call me here? Is Hinata back yet?" Naruto asked.

"No not yet. She will be thought at a much later date. Now then, the reason why I have called you here is because it has come to my attention that your peers having absolutely nothing bad to say about you so I am promoting you to Jounin. Do well in this position and maybe next month I will put you into the ANBU." Tsunade stated firmly.

Naruto simply nodded his head and took his Jounin flak jacket and put it on and asked what team she put him in charge of and she said," You're not… You are going on an SS-Rank mission. You are to go to Kusa and go to the hospital and request to see Dr. Uzumaki. There you will see if she is related to you in anyway and if so, bring her back here immediately. If not then you are to report back on the double."

"Hai." Naruto said as he on the double."

"Hai." Naruto said as he then ran out the door and out to Kusa which would with the course that Tsunade gave him, it would take 5 years.

_**5 years later Kusa**_

Hinata was training her son in the **Jyuuken**. When he activated the **Byakugan** at the age of 2 she began to teach him extensively. He didn't mind being as that meant more time with his mother. Hinata smiled at her son. He looked so much like his father and grandfather that it was scary. The only thing that even symbolized him being a Hyuuga was when he activate the **Byakugan**.

They were about to go at it again when her friend Matsumi came up and told her that someone was looking for her and she nodded and went over to the person looking for her and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Naruto there.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked making Naruto turn to her.

"HINATA!? YOU ARE THIS DR. UZUMAKI I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT? WOW!" Naruto yelled while smiling largely.

Hinata simply nodded and smiled at him. Just then her son came rushing up to her and asked," Mommy? Can I have some Ramen?"

"Sure honey… Why don't you take your sister with you can I'll be there shortly." Hinata said smiling at the boy.

Naruto felt heart broken and thought _there__'__s someone else. She__'__s already gotten someone to be with_.

"So Naruto… what brings you here to Kusa?" Hinata asked.

"SS-Rank mission that has proven to be false. What's his name? and the girl for that matter." Naruto asked with a dry mouth.

Hinata giggled and said," They're names are Minato Naruto and Kushina Mito. They are my pride and joy. Minato can use the **Byakugan** and has been able to do so since the age of 2 and he is stronger than Neji-nii at the Chuunin Exams and then there's Kushina whom is stronger than Kiba was at the Chuunin Exams. She even knows how to do the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Hinata stated happily.

"Why? Why did you name them that?" Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't name them after their father, grandfather, grandmother, and great-great-great-grandmother?" Hinata asked as they walked making Naruto trip on a pebble and asked," Father?"

"You are the father Naruto." Hinata asked firmly afraid he might ask something like how could she be sure on something like that or him fainting. However, he did quite the opposite, he hugged her and said," Thank you for telling me this… Now… How long do you have left on your mission?" Naruto asked.

"A little over a month now." Hinata said.

"good… I'll stay here until then… However, I would like for you to transform into this woman and have the kids transform into themselves except with red hair so that you can pass off as actually being part of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said.

Hinata simply nodded and looked at the picture and recognized her immediately because her daughter looked so much like her.

"That must be Kushina-sama… Very well." Hinata said as she smiled as she and Naruto entered the Ramen stand and Minato looked at Naruto and said," Hey you look like me!"

"I would hope so." Hinata said to Minato.

"Why is that mommy?" Kushina ked.

"Because this is your father." Hinata stated firmly.

Naruto thought his kids were going to hate him, but imagine his surprise when they immediately jumped at him screaming," DADDY!"

Naruto held his children tight as he smiled into their shoulders and then he smiled as they asked all sort of questions. Most of them being about him not being there for them like other fathers, but he instantly responded to their questions that he didn't even know of them until today and he reassured them that if he had known of the then he would have gotten there in a heartbeat.

They then paid for their food and went home inside of Hinata's house and there he told her of the marriage license he had drawn up, the fact that he was now a Jounin, the fact that he was there on a mission and is supposed to return tomorrow, the fact that he had no intention of doing so, and especially on how much he loved her. She smiled and then they shared a bed and they trained their children for the day that they went back to Konoha.

_**Konoha 1 month later**_

Tsunade was pissed. It shouldn't have taken him this long to have gotten there from Kusa. She was about to send out hunter nin when a Chuunin came to her and told her that Naruto was there with a woman that looked exactly like Kushina with 2 children. She decided to give him a proper thrashing when she saw him and make him explain on why it took him so long. When Shizune came in and told her that Naruto was there she told her to send them in. When Naruto came inside she went to punch him upside the head only for him to vanish in a flash of yellow.

"Sorry Baa-chan. But I'm not gonna have you hitting me in front of my family or ever again. I would like for you to bring out my marriage license." Naruto said as he appeared behind her desk in her chair.

Tsunade simply looked pointedly at the Kushina look alike and the kids and he laughed making her look at him only to hear a puff of smoke behind her making her spin around with a kunai at the ready, only to see Hinata and what looked like a younger version of Naruto and Kushina there making her brain shut down.

"Baa-chan… allow me to introduce you to my kids, Minato Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze and Kushina Mito Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. They are mine and Hinata's kids. They're 5 years old now and they were born on August 21st." Naruto said as he smiled happily.

Tsunade just looked back and forth between Naruto, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina before fainting on the spot whilst muttering," I'm an Obaa-chan."

Naruto and Hinata simply shook their heads at the Hokage's antics and Hinata ran through a few handsigns and a miniature water dragon hit Tsunade on the face making her sputter awake. She then grabbed the marriage license and Hinata immediately signed it and Naruto smiled before grabbing her into a hug and slipped the ring unto her finger. Just then there was a knock on the door and Sakura came in and she blushed at the sight of Naruto until she saw the ring on his finger and her eyes widened at the thought of him being off of the market. She saw another ring of equal make and looked at the owner and saw Hinata and her anger came up as a Maelstrom and she sent a punch at Hinata only for her to move her attack to where it would hit her instead. Tsunade simply looked on in wonder at the display of power by the new married couple. Naruto smiled and then Tsunade tossed him a mask and when he looked at it he saw a Fox on it and knew that she was giving him a position in the ANBU. He smiled and said," I will accept, but nothing that will take me away for more than a month and it's gotta be close to home"

Tsunade simply smiled and agreed being quite impressed that Naruto was being a mature as he was.

Naruto simply went to the bathroom and changed into his ANBU outfit then he exited and sealed up his regular outfit and then he placed his mask on and asked," What is your orders Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade had to do a double take at the pure personality change in Naruto when he placed his mask.

"Fox. Your mission is to report to headquarters for your shift in patrolling the village and keeping it safe." Tsunade said as she turned completely serious.

"If I may Hokage-sama, what time should I report there?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow at 9 in the evening. That should give you time to enroll both Minato and Kushina into the Academy. I will send word to Iruka Umino so that he can have 2 seats ready for you." Tsunade said with a happy tone and Naruto smiled and hugged his family.

Naruto then told his family that he would see them at the mansion and that he was going to inform his superiors of him joining them.

When they arrived at the Namikaze Mansion they were too busy looking at the mansion that by the time that Naruto got back they had just entered the front door.


End file.
